


laudator temporis acti

by johannes_cabal



Series: SECHSKIES Fantasy AU [1]
Category: SECHSKIES (Band), Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannes_cabal/pseuds/johannes_cabal
Summary: A Ventrue Prince goes on a search for an important fragment of his past.





	laudator temporis acti

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of took on a life of its own after I posted some aesthetic AU things on Twitter (PS I'm @helenawvyne). This drabble is a combination of lore from Vampire: The Masquerade, bits of Dungeons and Dragons, The Witcher and so forth. I apologize in advance for butchering the lore/mythos. 
> 
> There are terms which may be unfamiliar, see end notes for reference links. 
> 
> (also it's been veryy long since I wrote anything so I'm nervous)

_Somewhere in Central New Seoul, 2am_

“You haven’t been able to find him, have you,” an authoritative voice came from the shadows.

The ghoul hung his head. “No, my lord.”

“And how difficult is it, fledgling, to track a human?” The Ventrue Prince was unamused. The ghoul trembled, clearly fearing for his life — he heard and knew all too well that his master did not take incompetence well.

The Prince tightened his grip on the arm of his chair. “ _Out_. Out, now while I’m still patient,” he snarled.

As the ghoul shuffled out of the sprawling throne room, Jiwon — or to the rest of the Camarilla (what people would call the rest of mainstream vampire society) — the _Prince of New Seoul_ , massaged his temples. Even when already dead he could suffer migraines. This new ghoul belonged to one of his trusted aides, Myunghoon.

He knew he would need to have a word with Myunghoon about his choice of progeny. Strong words, in fact. He felt that Myunghoon sometimes could be too soft for his own good, and that was a highly disadvantageous trait for a vampire of his status.

Jiwon sighed. He knew that as the current Prince of New Seoul, he had the weight of an entire world on his hands. It was up to him to make sure that the Masquerade would keep going. He had occupied this throne for about a century now. But other clan primogen knew to take him seriously, because his sire was a Joseon noble who had ruled for many years — before his Final Death by a rival Tzimisce. 

As if on cue, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the mostly empty throne room. But Jiwon had caught a whiff of his scent from a distance.

“Myunghoon,” Jiwon nodded curtly, greeting his aide and friend, a tinge of coldness in his voice. Myunghoon pursed his lips. He could sense that the Prince was dissatisfied with his ghoul. 

“I will assure you, my Prince, that we have put in our best efforts to search for the human,” Myunghoon declared, bowing at a right angle.

Jiwon leaned back into his throne, running his hands along the side of his face. “Myunghoon, you have said the exact same thing to me for the past few months already. But how is it that the best and brightest in the Ventrue clam, let alone the Camarilla, cannot seem to find traces of a simple human being?” 

Myunghoon shrugged. “My prince, have you ever entertained the possibility that —” Jiwon raised a hand to stop him, and waved him off.

“You are dismissed. Please don’t test my patience much longer. We’ve dragged out this search for too long, that the other Kine and Kindred are beginning to whisper among themselves that their Prince is distracted by his own whims and fancies, and ignoring the urgent needs of the Masquerade.” Myunghoon smiled as he bowed, and turned to take his leave. His smile however faded once his gaze was averted from the Prince.

“He isn’t fooling anyone with his sense of noble urgency to uphold the Masquerade,” Myunghoon thought sarcastically. He was immediately grateful that Jiwon wasn’t a Malkavian, because despite their affliction of insanity, they could read thoughts and sense the overall situation well. “This is definitely personal, so out of character for a Prince of the illustrious Ventrue clan.”

He carefully observed the throne room as he walked out. It was an odd fit into the modern skyscraper the Ventrue currently possessed. It was designed like a Renaissance palace throne room, as Jiwon’s sire met Renaissance artists on his travels and was inspired by them. His sire seemed to have a Toreador streak in him.

Myunghoon felt someone bump into him, as he walked through the corridor from the throne room. “You have a letter from the witcher,” a female ghoul whispered, carefully handing a tiny piece of parchment to Myunghoon. Myunghoon widened his eyes. He knew who it was immediately. He had a contact in New Busan who was helping him to track Jiwon’s target.

_Still no sign of the Hawaiian. You sure he’s not already dead? — H_

Myunghoon narrowed his eyes at the note. The tone was blunt and casual, considered disrespectful, since he was a Ventrue, but his contact was not even of their race. Still, despite these character flaws, he knew he could trust the witcher. Witchers had excellent, honed senses from their mutations, and their combat knowledge and abilities were second to none.

However, he still wondered why Jiwon wanted to search so long for this human. A human he had known so long ago, in his former life, while he was still alive.

The boy from Hawaii.

* * *

_New Busan, 10am_

“You called for me?” the hooded figure smirked, barely lifting his hood to let his companion know of his presence. “I didn’t call, I merely invited you along,” the silver haired witcher replied dryly. “This is my quest.”

“The fabled silver haired witcher Hanjo, or should I say _Lee Jaijin_ , needs help?” the swashbuckler teased. He was met with a series of light punches to his side.

“Don’t say it so loudly, Jaeduck,” Jaijin gritted his teeth. “Not everyone in our hometown needs to know what became of me.” The swashbuckler snorted. “As if everyone is ignorant. Didn’t that lady from the fishery recognize you immediately?” 

Jaijin took a swipe at his friend. “I need your help finding someone. I know that you’re more than familiar with those in the higher class and duchy.” Jaeduck folded his arms. “And how would that be of help?”

“My client is a vampire from a high-ranking clan. I suspect the true task was given by a Prince.”

Jaeduck’s jaw dropped. “A _Ventrue Prince_? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Jaijin cupped a hand over his friend’s loud mouth. “Can you stop it? It’s a tricky mission. And I also need someone with your skill set.”

“By skill set, you mean my amazing wit, stealth and acrobatic prowess,” Jaeduck smirked, rotating a finger round the handle of his dagger. Jaijin hit him on the back of his head.

“Okay, okay. So who does His Highness want us looking for? A rival primogen? A deadly underground vampire death cult?” Jaijin huffed. “Worse.” Jaeduck’s eyes widened to the size of dinner platters.

“A _human_.” Jaijin stuck out his tongue playfully.

Jaeduck wanted to slap him. “Are you pulling my leg? The guy who practically rules all of vampire kind is going through all this trouble for a human?”

Jaijin lowered himself to retie his bootlaces. “I don’t know, there’s too much going around. I’ve asked here and there. It’s as if there’s no paper trail for this guy. All I know is that the boy is Hawaiian, and his name is Ricky.”

Jaeduck barely managed to hide a snicker. “Did you try going to Hawaii?”

“Ah, now that you mention it.” Jaijin began rummaging in his coat pockets. “Here.”

Jaeduck stared at the leather bound book, which turned out to be his own passport. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Where’d you get it?”

“From your poor underpaid assistant. Now c’mon, we need to catch our jet. More like your jet, since it’s at your lot.”

“Wait, what jet? Lee Jaijin! I didn’t agree to this! I have a very time-sensitive schedule!”

“I thought you worked freelance? Let’s have a good holiday, Jaeduck. Sun, sand and surf, good food, good loot from tourists which you’Il love. I’ll even drive us around.” Jaijin’s grin was too wide for Jaeduck’s liking.

Jaeduck yelled a string of curse words which earned him hard stares from passersby, but Jaijin was long out of earshot.

* * *

_A music room, location unknown_

A hauntingly melodic voice echoed through the room, and as the owner of the voice finished the aria, there was resounding applause from the lone audience member.

“Truly, a voice which angels ought to envy. Now you are ready for them, my Childe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thankful to my Twitter mutuals who responded very nicely when this brain fart first manifested itself. 
> 
> Title is Latin, meaning "praiser of time past - one who is discontent with the present and instead prefers things of the past". 
> 
> Here are some helpful reading links to explain the terminology I've used:
> 
> http://vtmb.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Clans  
> http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_(VTM)  
> http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Kindred_(VTM)  
> http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Kine  
> https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Witcher,_Variant_(5e_Class)


End file.
